La Magie de Noël
by Vivichan10
Summary: Voici mon premier OS JISBON écrit il y a bien longtemps,il se situe avant la saison 6, plutôt fluff. Lisbon pense passer son réveillon de noël bien tranquillement chez elle, avec seule compagnie un verre de champagne et la télévision,mais c'est sans compter sur son exaspérant consultant, Jane, qui débarque à l'improviste et qui manigance quelque chose! Tout est possible à Noël...


**La magie de Noël**

Comme tous les ans, le soir de Noël Lisbon allait fermer son bureau en dernière, dirait au revoir à l'agent de garde et se retrouverais chez elle en quelques minutes, totalement seule,avec unique compagnie un verre de champagne et la télé qui diffuserait des bêtisiers et des films à l'eau de rose. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était que cette année elle ne le passerait pas seule et que surtout elle allait vivre une histoire à l'eau de rose bien réelle, elle…

Elle fermait son bureau, disait au revoir à Harry et prenait sa voiture pour rentrer chez elle. Arrivée, elle se servit un verre de champagne, et s'affala sur son canapé, prête à allumer sa télé et à zapper pendant des heures…mais voilà… la sonnette résonna et elle alla ouvrir un peu énervée du fait qu'on vienne la déranger le seul soir de l'année où elle aimait à être seule.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Patrick Jane (une vraie calamité) ! Evidemment il n'y avait que lui pour venir la déranger le soir de Noël… Elle remarqua, qu'étrangement il avait un sac sur l'épaule, mais elle l'oublia bien vite quand il lui dit :

-Je savais bien que j'allais vous trouver ici, à, hum… boire un verre de champagne et à zapper !

-Comment…

Elle ne préféra même pas terminer sa phrase, de toute façon Jane savait toujours tout, alors pourquoi nier. Elle s'écarta et le laissa entrer, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir à une heure pareille. Il s'installa confortablement sur le canapé et dit en souriant :

-Je ne voulais pas vous laisser toute seule pour Noël, alors si vous voulez on peut zapper ensemble ?

Il tapota la place vide du canapé près de lui. Lisbon encore un peu étonnée mit quelques instants à réagir, elle finit par attraper la bouteille d'alcool, ainsi qu'un deuxième verre à pied qu'elle remplit et qu'elle tendit à Jane en s'installant devant la télé.

-Vous savez ce qu'il manque, dit Jane, une bonne couverture pour ne pas avoir froid…

-Jane ! Je viens de m'assoir ! Vous allez vous la chercher tout seul !

-Euh… où ça ?

-Dans ma chambre voyons !

-Vous êtes sûre… dit il en souriant timidement, comme un petit enfant.

-Dépêchez vous nom de dieu !

Il sortit de la pièce, cela faisant il se dit qu'elle ne lui avait même pas indiqué où se trouvait sa chambre. Bonne raison pour ''fouiner'' un peu. Il monta les escaliers tranquillement prenant le temps d'observer tous les bibelots que conservait Lisbon. Arrivé en haut, deux côtés se proposaient à lui. Bien qu'il sache que la chambre de sa patronne devait plutôt se trouver à droite il tourna à gauche. Dans la première pièce dans laquelle il entra il trouva une chambre d'amis. Il se dit que connaissant Lisbon, l'unique raison d'avoir cherché une maison avec une chambre d'amis était que dans son fort intérieur elle rêvait d'avoir un bébé. Mais ça elle ne l'avouerait jamais, elle préférerait prétendre que c'était plus pratique pour accueillir du monde chez elle (dixit la femme qui passait noël toute seule...)

Il entra ensuite dans un petit bureau qu'elle devait utiliser pour travailler, cela même le weekend. Une tasse de café trônait près d'un tas de dossier qui tenait par l'intervention du saint esprit. Un grand canapé occupait l'angle de la pièce, près d'une armoire certainement remplie de portes documents débordants de paperasse. Sur le mur se trouvait une photo de Lisbon et de toute sa famille, elle ne devait avoir qu'une dizaine d'années et souriait à pleines dents, la main de son père sur l'épaule et la tête appuyée sur le ventre de sa mère arrondi par une grossesse, certainement celle de Tommy.

Il sortit en souriant, il était grand temps de « trouver » la chambre de Teresa, il alla donc dans la partie droite de la maison, il ouvrit un première porte, il s'agissait de la salle de bain, des chandelles partout une baignoire au milieu de la pièce, des tapis moelleux : tout était fait pour se relaxer. Il finit son tour du propriétaire et entra dans la chambre de sa patronne.

Les draps étaient défaits, et une odeur d'encens et de bougie parfumée flottait dans l'air. Mais ce que reteint l'odorat de Jane ce n'était autre que le parfum de Lisbon, un doux mélange de cannelle et de vanille. Il sourit en évoquant cette dernière, elle qui semblait si forte et impénétrable et qui portait pourtant un parfum si sucré et si enivrant pour le consultant. Il s'avança vers le lit et porta sa main à la couverture qui était au sol, cela certainement suite au réveil trop tardif de fait de la soulever et de la remuer un peu eut pour effet de diffuser une nouvelle vague de parfum encore plus forte que la première. Jane sortit donc de la pièce, couverture en main et descendit les escaliers assez rapidement. Arrivé dans le salon, Lisbon l'interrogea :

-Il vous faut autant de temps pour trouver une couverture ?

-Bah disons que vous ne m'aviez pas dit où se trouvait votre chambre…

-Espèce de fouineur ! S'exclama-t-elle, bon, allez venez là, j'ai froid… dit-elle en lui tendant la main pour qu'il lui donne la couverture.

Ils s'installèrent donc sous la chaude couverture, Lisbon s'empara de la télécommande et commença à zapper, soudain Jane dit :

-Stop ! J'adore ce film !

-Attendez, vous vous foutez de moi c'est un film tout ce qu'on ne peut plus de romantique. Alors ne me mentez pas, vous détestez ça !

-C'est vrai mais vous vous adorez ça, même si vous êtes trop fière pour l'admettre…

-Ce n'est pas…

-Chut chut chut… vous allez nous faire perdre le début de l'histoire !

-Vous êtes sûr que ça ne vous dérange pas ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Lisbon, si ça vous fait plaisir, ça me fait plaisir…

-Oui, mais…

-Bon si vous voulez, ceci est mon cadeau de noël. Et un cadeau de noël ne se refuse pas !

-D'accord ! Merci ... dit elle tout en tentant de cacher sous la couverture son visage empourpré.

Le film commença et bien évidemment les deux personnages ne s'aimaient vraiment pas du tout au départ. Lisbon se dit qu'au fond ils étaient un peu comme Jane et elle. Ce n'est que quand ils commencèrent à tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre qu'elle rougit : elle était amoureuse de Jane, elle s'était réveillée un jour et s' était rendue compte que cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer une vie sans lui, qu'elle s'inquiétait toujours pour lui, que le moindre sourire qu'il lui faisait avait l'effet d'une bombe et que son ventre était animé de millions de papillons dès qu'elle le voyait arriver le matin une tasse de thé à la main.

Mais le seul problème était qu'elle était persuadé que ce sentiment si fort n'était pas réciproque. Alors elle se mit à pleurer discrètement devant le film, qui lui paraissait si improbable pour elle, mais c'était sans compter sur Jane qui s'en aperçut à la seconde même où la première larme perla sur la peau blanche de Lisbon. Il glissa sa main jusqu'à celle de cette dernière qu'il caressa si tendrement qu'elle se retourna surprise par ce geste d'affection, il lui sourit de ce sourire qu'il n'avait que pour elle. Et c'était reparti pour une ribambelle de petit paillon dans le ventre… Jane le comprit et du coup en joua légèrement, il avança l'autre main vers le visage de Teresa, il dégagea une mèche de sombres cheveux. Alors il caressa la joue de sa partenaire qui peut à peu se laissait aller à se reposer sur l'épaule du consultant. La scène finale arrivait et tous les deux rougirent au baiser du « the end ». Alors Lisbon ne put s'y résoudre, elle se tourna vers Patrick et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il n'y eut même pas d'effet de surprise chez le consultant qui s'apprêtait certainement à en faire de même, au contraire il répondit directement aussi passionnément que possible. Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'ils attendaient ça tous les deux, mais ce n'étais jamais le bon moment, ni le bon endroit et ainsi ils avaient tenu plusieurs années.

Ils menaient une danse endiablée de langues, et leurs vêtements peu à peu devenaient de trop dans la partie. Jane avait commencé à déboutonner la chemise de Lisbon, mais celle-ci l'avait arrêté de la main, son regard était aussi enjoué à l'idée de passer ce cap, mais pour cela il fallait faire les choses bien. Elle attrapa ses deux mains, et l'emporta jusqu'à l'étage. Là ils entrèrent dans la chambre de la brunette (que Jane connaissait déjà par cœur) elle n'eut pas le temps de fermer la porte derrière elle que le consultant l'avait attrapé par la taille et retournée vers lui en l'embrassant dans le cou puis en descendant progressivement à chaque fois qu'il défaisait un bouton de la chemise. Arrivé en bas, il remonta vers les lèvres de Teresa qui n'attendait que ce signal pour arracher littéralement le bout de tissus qui séparait sa peau de celle de son amant. En quelques secondes l'affaire était réglée, un tas de vêtement gisait au sol et les deux, enflammés se trouvaient allongés sur le lit à s'embrasser comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Au moment de passer à l'étape supérieure, entre deux gémissements Lisbon demanda à Jane s'il avait de quoi se protéger. Il lui répondit :

-Voyons Teresa, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais venir ici sans cela !?

-Vous… tu avais tout prévu ! Espèce de…

-Ne disons pas de mots qu'on pourrait regretter, dit-il avec son éternel sourire.

Et c'est ainsi que Jane et Lisbon, s'unirent corps et âmes en cette nuit du 24 décembre.

Le lendemain matin, Lisbon se réveilla en première, elle allait pour chercher la chemise de Jane, quand elle se souvint l'état dans lequel elle l'avait mise. Elle restait donc totalement nue devant le grand lit en regardant son amant. Et puis elle se souvint que Jane avait tout prévu et qu'il avait avec lui un sac la veille. Même si cela était totalement idiot de sa part, elle voulait absolument porter la chemise de Jane pour cette matinée spéciale, elle descendit donc les escaliers quatre à quatre et entra dans le salon où se trouvait le sac de Patrick comme mis en évidence. Elle s'en empoigna et l'ouvrit sans réfléchir : évidemment Jane avait prévu même cette idée folle : une chemise blanche trônait à l'intérieur. Elle la mit directement et se jura qu'elle allait lui demander comment il avait fait pour tout prévoir, jusqu'au moindre détail. Des fois elle se disait qu'il était magicien…

Elle prépara un café comme à son habitude, mais en plus elle mit de l'eau à bouillir pour une tasse de thé, ce qui la fit sourire. Le paquaet n'était là que dans l'espoir qu'un jour il servirait en une occasion comme celle-ci, pour SON consultant. Elle ne l'avait jamais touché et tous les jours elle le voyait dans son placard en se disant que le lendemain ce serait le bon. Et cette fois ça l'était.

Elle remonta les escaliers, les deux tasses dans les mains et quand elle entra dans sa chambre elle nota que à son parfum se mêlait déjà l'odeur de Patrick. Oui, cette fois c'était la bonne !

Elle s'assit près de lui, le regardant dormir, paisible. Puis elle posa la tasse près de lui et se leva pour aller voir à la fenêtre. Quelle ne fut sa surprise quand elle vit un manteau blanc recouvrir la ville. Elle leva le nez et vit des milliers de flocons candides qui tombaient du ciel comme du coton. Elle sentit des mains chaudes la prendre à la taille et elle se retourna un sourire enfantin sur le visage :

-Jane il neige !

Il l'embrassa et lui répondit :

-C'est bien digne de NOTRE conte de Noël Teresa, Je t'aime !

The End


End file.
